Pokemon & Friends
by Gamestart
Summary: Pokemon living the most funny lives they can live, even though there is no plot, you can betcha that everyone, Magikarp or Feebas, has a part to play. Each chapter has several vignettes, and each vignette has a different story waiting to spring into action, whether it be Jigglypuff and her sarcastic attitude, or Glalie who just tries his best. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello! And welcome to Pokemon & Friends 1** **st** **chapter! This series isn't going to end any time soon, this chapter will focus on Lucario, Blaziken, and Empoleon, so be ready to have the weirdest laugh of your life**

PoKeMoN & Friends

Chapter 1: Girls vs. Boys

#1: Lucario

"Hi there! Your probably wondering why I'm so cheery, well, while normal Lucarios meditate on the top of, like, mount everest or something like that, I enjoy life, like, I mean it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these you shouldn't be being a super bummer, you should be having fun, speaking of which…people say I don't have the brightest mind, once I almost starved to death in a locked unlocked supermarket, I am not a shoplifter! But I do have some tales to share, so sit back relax, and ignore every-single word that comes out of my god forsaken mouth hole! Enjoy (:

#2: Girls vs. Boys

"Hey!Hey!Hey!" Blaziken kept screaming to Empoleon, who was watering there plants "yes, Blaziken…" Blaziken then whipped out the most smug smile, and a cigar appeared out of thin air and landed perfectly in his hand " Isn't being men awesome?!" Empoleon sighed "actually I'm a women" "OH! I SEE HOW IT IS, YOU WANNA GO, HUH, BECAUSE, UM, BOYS ARE BETTER THAN GIRLS!" Empoleon waited for Blaziken to finish, then spoke "what makes you say that." Blazikens thin air cigar disappeared "Because it's a well known fact that all girls are just snooty jerks…" WARNING:NOTRESPONSIBLEFORHURTFEELINGSIFYOUARENOTONESAIDSNOOTYLADYIAMKINDOFSORRYNOTSORRYBECAUSEIFYOUAREOFFENDEDTHEYOUAREAPUNNYWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMP. Empoleon was getting tired of this "blaziken go home" "THAT'S PROBABLY WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO" Empoleon then rolled her eyes "stay outside" "HAH! TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME" Blaziken then rushed inside, Empoleon grabbed PSIphone "hello, may I get a restraining order…blaziken"

Well wowza

Trust me, the more chapters the more vignettes in them

Why don't you leave a review, I would really like to know your opinion!


	2. Tries there best

**Authors note…again: Awesome were back on the line! Let's see if Nincada can learn more from Ninjask's fast pace ninja-skills, or Shedinja's sluggish behavior, if Clefable is Clef able, or even if theres the last surviving legendary on the face of the planet, enough stalling, please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The last one

#1: Determination

Nincada, as far as they knew, had no purpose, no meaning. He looked at the sky, wondering " what if I look for inspiration…" Suddenly, out of the shadows came out a bug figure "CHILD, I AM NINJASK, AND I HEARD YOUR VERY FAINT CRIE FOR HELP, AND FOR A DOSE OF THE "I" WORD, BUT FRET NOT, I WILL HELP…" His presence made Nincada do the ultimate cringing session, the spoke "are you like a ninja" Ninjask inched closer and closer, until he was uncomfortably close and said "…I AM NOT JUST A NINJA, I, AM, A" He then quickly sliced a thick tree clean in half " BERSERKER NINJA, ONLY THE MOST POWERFUL RANK OF NINJA" Ninjask backed away a bit " BUT…" Nincada looked at Ninjask with confusion " MY BROTHER, NEVER TAKE ADVICE FROM HIM, HE HAS BECOME A SHELL OF HIS FORMER SELF" Another shadow fell from a tree and said "Like naw broa, I am like totally shabamble bingle,Linkin Lonkin, totals tubulas, I am the biggity best example, I mean, like, this is the life, fall'n from trays, like, eatin' sitrus on a mundoa, take fro me kayd, I quit 20-dizzle years agizzle dizzle" Ninjask grew mad "BRO, KEEP YOUR HIPEY AIR AWAY FROM ME, THE YOUNGIN' WILL BECOME A BERSERKER NINJA, IT IS AFTER ALL, THE BEST CHOICE!" "Lak naw broa, take ma odvice, train toa be lak mea, livin' daw goad lafe, with naw responsibilitase" Nincada was so stressed they could cry " WELL, PICK YOU PATH, A LIFE OF MYSTERY AND ADVENTURE, or, sitrus berries on a MONDAY!" Nincada thought, they had made there choice "how about the path of a vivillon, beauty, adventure, strength and not a care in the world…" Ninjask and Shedinja looked at each other, and said in unison "Eh, It WoRkS fOr Me…"

#2: Not so Clef able

Music was everyones favorite subject in the Middle School, in fact, foreign exchange student, Clefable is attending said class. The music room was filled with basses, guitars, and cow bells. Clefable got assigned to the Treble Clef, and so the concert began. Baltoy went first with its drums, then next was braixen with her horn, then next was Quilladin with his banjo, all the while Mr. Barbaracle was composing, then he finally cued Clefable and once she touched the instrument…

…

…

…

…

OH GOD! O MOTHER HOLY GOD! O MOTHER-1up- O HOLY -1up- O MY MOTHER-1uping-EARS, THERE BURNING, IT SOUNS LIKE A FORK SCRATCHING AGANST A -1up-PLATE, OH GOD

-1up—1up—1up—1up

END THIS SECTION, END IT

#3: Mr. Mewtwo!?

…

…

… The classmates sat quietly, staring at the teacher. Across the room, Mewtwo sat on his desk filing papers "Of course classwork would be in the school section" A Piplup and Chicorita looked at each other for 5 minutes, until Mewtwo spoke again, this time louder "Any questions before we start our day" Nobody motioned, he continued. "So turn to page nah nah nah blah blah blah blah" Piplup started talking to chikorita "Isn't every legendary supposed to be dead?" Mewtwo glared "Oh, Piplup, do you have something to share" Piplup shivered and then stood up, and dragged herself to the front of the class " I was asking my friend if all legends were supposed to be dead" Mewtwo glared, then…smiled?! "Listen kid, I'd love to give a whole tale about what happened to my "comrades" but we have to get on with class" "AAAAAAWWWWW" the whole class said in unison "PLEEEAAASEE" Mewtwo snapped "Alright! Whatever! Lets just get this over with, a long time ago, a war broke loose against several nations, I wasn't a part of any, I was indipendant, at the end of the war, everyone died, except mwa, now its rumored that they all live in something called after-life" The class when't silent, then…"OOH, OOH, mr. whats a after-life!" Lucario said Fanfic bombing the wrong chapter "Lucario what are you doing here, this is a 5 graders class" Lucario dashed his eyes around the room "Heh, cool!". Mewtwo made the most disappointed face ever.

 **Another day, another chapter, hoped you liked it and leave a review, also, don't forget to enter the Pokemon & Friends Poll about **_**what chapter should Pikachu appear on in Pokemon & Friends. **_**Goodbye for now!**


End file.
